Galle
|gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair colour = |eye color = Brown |unit = 327th Star Corps |era(s) = *Clone Wars *Galactic Empire |died = |rank = Lieutenant |hair color = Black|number = CT-6734}} Galle, or CT-6734, was a lieutenant who served under Jedi General Aayla Secura during the Clone Wars, alongside with Jedi Padawans, Drake Lo'gaan, Ekria, and Zonder, and Jedi Knight Barriss Offee. He was assigned to commander Bly's 327th Star Corps, consisting of 36,864 clones. Just like every other trooper, he was a clone of Jango Fett. History Early Life Cloned from Jango Fett on Kamino, Galle,or CT-6734, was a Lieutenant and was assigned to Commander Bly's 327th Star Corps and served in the Republic during the Clone Wars. Battle on Unidentified planet Early in the war, the 327th attempted to reap information from the memory banks of a Confederate tactical droid by setting up a trap in a rocky canyon, which they where able to fabricate an information bunker, which attracted the attention of the droid, in turn, the droid ordered his troops to attack the bunker, prompting Galle and the men of the 327th - Bly, Barr and Inc - to attack them from the rear, They where able to effectively dispatch the droid's troops, while Jedi General Aayla Secura beheaded the tactical droid but since that droid had not gone into cyberostasis, they would be able to plunder it's memory banks for intel.The Clone Wars: Headgames Battle of Felucia At the close of the Clone Wars, Galle was dispatched to the planet of Felucia, where the 327th and their Jedi leaders hunted Shu Mal, president of the Commerce Guild, When the 327th closed on Mai's compound outside the city of Kway Teow, believing her to be within it, they learned that she was not and it had been a trap, Their incursion triggered the release of toxin into the planet's water supply. The 327th and Jedi split into three groups, each intending to capture a water distribution centre and block the spread of toxin, Because their gal was to save lives all sought to minimize enemy casualties, Galle and his squad joined the Padawans Ekria, and Drake Lo'gaan, and Zonder in travelling to the centre at Jiaozi, while Barris Offee took a squad to Har Gau and Aayla Secura and Bly went to Niango.Reversal of Fortune When Galle's group arrived at their site, they saw that the defenders consisted mostly of sentience rather than just droids, and realized they could not simply blast their way to the center, Lo'gaan enlisted Galle's help for his plan, first Zonder bellowed loudly informing the defenders that there were attackers nearby, and the defenders charged, Galle and the Padawans attacked striking down the droids. The Padawans then detached from Galle's squad moving into position near the center. Lo'gaan commed Galle and ordered him to activate the phase of the plan and Galle called for a retreat. The defenders pursued leaving the way wide open for the Padawans to infiltrate the plant and stop the toxins. As Galle fell back. Bly received an encrypted message from Coruscant, ordering him to execute Order 66, a contingency order that demanded the deaths of all Jedi. Galle and his squad rendezvoused with Offee who was fighting off a number of battle droids. Galle came to a halt, and Offee ordered him to fire. The lieutenant obeyed; he opened fire thanks to an AT-TE on Offee, killing her. Galactic Empire After the execution of Order 66, the Republic was transformed into the Galactic Empire. Galle filled a report on Offee's death that later saw the attention of Emperor Palpatine. He and Bly who had killed Secura were publicly portrayed as having killed the Jedi to stop them from poisoning the Felucian water supply. Galle and Bly were assigned to the world of Yutusk, where anti-Imperial rallies were taking place. Ekria and Lo'gaan, however eventually attracted the attention of the Empire. Over six months after the Empire was declared, Darth Vader and Inquisitor Antinnis Tremayne found themselves in a pursuit of two Jedi, Tremayne had failed Vader in earlier attempts to take them, an so Vader seeking help for Tremayne, looked for clone officers who had had experience with the Jedi on Felucia. he found Galle and Bly. Vader contacted them on Yutusk and offered them the chance to finish the job to eliminating their Jedi commanders, and the clones accepted.Evasive Action: End Game Galle and Bly were transferred to Coruscant, where they met with Tremayne, fellow Inquisitor Lanu Pasiq, and Armand Isard, head of Imperial intelligence, Bly briefed the group of his experience with Ekria, in particular her aptitude at slicing, which he had seen demonstrated during the Felucia mission. Isard proposed that they attach markers to data that she would be likely to access and use them to trace her location. They were successful, tracking her to the apartment where the Jedi were hiding and Tremayne, Pasiq, and a number of clone troopers set off in a Low Altitude Assault Transport, with Galle and Bly piloting. As they approached the apartment exploded, the result of a bomb set by the two Jedi to cover their tracks. They spotted the speeder that Ekria and Lo'gaan were fleeing in, however and set off after it, Bly called in reinforcements in V-wing Starfighters who were able to damage the speeder, Ekria bailed from the vehicle, but Tremayne ordered Galle to stay on Lo'gaan. Lo'gaan at last reached his destination a landing pad where Darth Vader waited, Lo'gaan attempted to kill the Dark Lord but Vader and his Noghri guards was able to subdue him. When Tremayne, Bly and Galle arrived the situation had been dealt with and Vader informed Tremayne that he was taking Lo'gaan into his custody. Armor and Equipment Galle initially wore Phase I clone trooper armor but later during the war switched to Phase II clone trooper armor. along with that he had a kama and also had an ARC trooper pauldron, he used a pair of DC-17 hand blasters which the handles were made of krayt dragon perals. He also used a DC-15A blaster rifle and a DC-15S Blaster, Occasionally, he would use a jetpack when the mission called for it, but preferred battles on foot. Appearances * T''he Clone Wars: Headgames'' * ** Reversal of Fortune ** Evasive Action: End Game (First identified as CT-6734) Timeline Sources * References Category:Clone trooper lieutenant Category:327th Star Corps Category:Clone troopers Category:2nd Sector Army Category:Systems Army Alpha